


Writer and Artist

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June Batch 2020 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Hato gets a visit from a recurring commissioner and uses her to inspire her writing. Through first-hand experience, of course.
Series: June Batch 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313
Kudos: 5





	Writer and Artist

**Author's Note:**

> For LangHTZK.

“Forbidden Archive, huh… I thought it would’ve been bigger.”

Standing in front of a shoddy looking door was a young lass, carefully reading the plaque that had been attached to the front with nothing more than a single nail. The lettering wasn’t well done at all, but it definitely seemed familiar. Which meant that she had to be at the right place.

The girl was Langshi, a shy and aspiring artist from the east. Thanks to graduating from her studies, she now had a lot of time on her hands, so she decided to spend a bit of cash travelling to meet some of her friends. Most importantly, a writer that she had been rather chummy with over the internet…

“Here goes nothing…” The grey-haired artist told herself as she knocked on the door, waiting for a moment to see if somebody actually heard it, then knocking a second time to make sure.

At first, there was no answer. After the second set of knocks, she heard a loud “I’m coming I’m coming calm down calm down!” from beyond the wooden frame and a bunch of frantic footsteps making their way towards the entrance. Seems like she had caught her friend in a bit of an awkward position, given those sounds.

The door opened carefully as what seemed to be smoke billowed out from the bottom, and a red-hooded white-haired and crimson-eyed woman slowly became visible as the wood moved aside. To say that she was underdressed would be an exaggeration, as she barely wore anything aside from that hood, a leotard that left most of her sides and her back exposed, and a set of stockings that seemed to be very delicate since the texture was almost page-like at a glance.

“Who in the world dares disturb the personal quarters of the Countess of Corruption? I must warn you, if you do not have a good reason to be here, I’m afraid I will have to make mince meat out of your mortal flesh! A punishment for your insolence!” The white-haired woman spoke with the gusto and extravagance of somebody that thought herself much more important than anybody else in the world… and somebody that was overplaying her role, especially evident by the way she covered up much of her face except for one of her eyes, which even seemed to glow just a little.

Langshi blinked a couple of times in response, unsure of what to make of the display. “...Hato? Is that you? Why’re you dressed like this? It’s so early, isn’t it cold and stuffy in there?” The artist saw straight through her facade, especially since it wasn’t a particular hard one to decipher…

The red-clad woman felt the silence wash over her as she stared straight ahead at her ‘intruder’, clearing her throat for a second before closing the door. “You saw nothing.” She muttered as it shut completely, with the silence quickly being replaced by a lot of scampering behind the door.

“Never pegged her for that kind of girl…” The artist muttered to herself as she waited patiently, rocking back and forth for a minute or two as the sounds continued behind the door…

Finally, the door opened once more to reveal the same white-haired and crimson-eyed woman, though this time she was dressed in a much more conservative outfit. A grey robe that reached all the way down to her feet, the kind that you would easily fall asleep wearing because it was so soft and comfortable. Which was more in line with the pictures she had sent to the artist every now and then.

“Didn’t expect you to come on by, Langshi. Send a message before you do next time, alright?” The writer, Hato, didn’t seem bothered by the fact that she had just acted like an overgrown child right in front of a repeat customer and good friend, instead playing it off like it never happened. “Anyway, come on in. It’s going to rain soon, and I doubt you want to be wetter than one of your girls.”

Before Langshi had a chance to ask her about the weird costume and mannerisms, she began to blush thanks to the light teasing. She didn’t say a word as she shuffled her way into the building, the door closing soundly behind her as the two made their way deeper into the writer’s abode.

“So, what brings you to my corner of the world anyway?” Hato asked as they passed by dozens upon dozens of small bookcases, each of them lined with a printed book containing some of her works and a lot of her personal thoughts regarding the many stories on display. Even if said books weren’t too thick due to her habit of writing shorter yet potent stories, there were still a lot of them. A lot more than one might’ve thought by looking at the building from the outside.

The grey-haired artist swallowed a little, working through the teasing as she spoke up once more. “I… I was wondering if you had any progress on that commission. The one with Asphodel, you know, that one.” Her voice turned a little sour as she turned to look at the robe-clad writer.

“Would you believe me if I told you I had writer’s block with it?” The white-haired writer said plainly as the two made their way over to a table in what seemed to be the center of the library, with a hot cup of tea still resting at the side. “You’d be surprised, writing my own characters is a surprisingly difficult feat.” She explained while taking her seat, facing towards the artist. “By the way, you want anything?”

Langshi nodded as she took a seat close to the writer, resting her arms on the table without a beverage of her own to sip on. “I’ll pass for now. Still a little woozy after being on the plane for so long.” She shot back, before closing her eyes and letting her thoughts flow free. Visualizing several of her characters and how the writer had helped bring them to life through her stories. “...I can believe that, yeah. It’s why I ask you to write mine, so I can enjoy how they play around with them.”

“Mmhm. And you do have cute characters. Between the art you draw for them and the cute way you characterize them with small messages like they’re out of one of your mobile games, it really fleshes them out.” Hato continued as she took a sip from her tea, sighing sweetly as she almost sunk into her comfortably padded chair. “Wish I had at least some of your skill in that department, all of mine are just created based on my latest interest or a kink quota I want to fill. Not that terribly interesting when you get down to it.”

The artist smiled a little at the compliment before nodding. “We might have different approaches, but that doesn’t make yours bad. I asked for Asphodel for a reason.” She replied with a smile before resting her head against the flat table and sighing herself. “Well, if there’s no progress, I suppose it’s not bad to just spend a bit of time together, talking about the things we’ve been up to…” She yawned, feeling her eyes fluttering. The plane trip had been pretty exhausting, so the chance to close her eyes a bit was nice…

Unfortunately, she didn’t get that chance for long, as the writer put down her tea and grinned from ear to ear. “Langshi, I’ve told you how I get rid of my blocks, haven’t I?” She sounded almost a little worryingly excited as she got up from her chair and disappeared in between the bookcases before the girl had a chance to answer her question…

Whenever the white-haired writer was this pleased and excited to do something, it sent a worry down the artist’s spine. Because nine times out of ten, it ended up dragging her into something awful. This time would be no different as she remembered what the woman had previously told her, about the way she approached writing.

The way she immersed herself in whatever she needed to write, was to experience it herself. Not that she could do so for a lot of the kinks that she wrote, but since the piece she was stuck on involved a certain Mama and a couple of naughty babies, she could immediately guess what was about to go down…

Hato came back not long after, holding exactly what the girl had feared she would. A couple of diapers, two baby bottles, and a blanket hoisted over her shoulder for the two of them to enjoy themselves on. She was smart enough to not dirty the floor, especially since what came next was going to be quite dirty. “Well? Do you remember?” The writer chimed, grinning from ear to ear in an uncharacteristically enthused fashion.

“You… You test out the kink on yourself, so you have a better grasp on how to write it.” Langshi explained nervously as she got up from her chair, slowly backing away towards one of the bookcases. “I think I should go, I’ve already enjoyed enough of your hospitali-” She tried to excuse herself, only to lose her footing as she got grabbed by her scarf.

Before the artist fell to the ground, the writer caught her and let her cute little head rest up against her still-obnoxiously huge bosom. “Come on, Langshi. I know you like it. Just relax, it’s juuuust a little bit of babyplay. Nothing awful. Trust me.” The white-haired writer was an awful liar, but her words did feel reassuring. Maybe it was because her most maternal element was currently serving as a supportive pillow for the artist. Or maybe it was because the artist really was into all of that stuff and she just refused to admit it, even in the company of a good friend.

The blush on the young lass’ face was deep, and her lack of a proper response was more than enough to tell that she was ultimately okay with what the writer had planned. So much so that she carefully took the larger-breasted woman’s hand and followed her over to the blanket that was laid out on the ground, shivering slightly in anticipation.

“First, we both need to get out of these stuffy clothes. Can’t immerse ourselves if we don’t look like babies, right?” Hato chimed as she grabbed ahold of her robes and carelessly tossed them off her body, causing her bra-less breasts to bounce as they were freed from the thick fabric. She wasn’t even wearing any underwear either, just to make matters worse. Was she some sort of exhibitionist at home? ...Considering the outfit she wore when she greeted the girl, possibly.

Langshi slowly took off her own clothes. Her grey coat, her artist’s cap, her brown scarf, the skirt and shirt she wore underneath and the boots to finish it off. Leaving her just as naked as the larger woman, with a notable lack of curvature to her body compared to her…

By the time she had stripped down, the writer had already managed to put on a diaper of her own, the padding fitting snugly around her waist while keeping her plump thighs properly spread apart. “I have to say, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how wide they make my stance, even if they are super comfy…” The white-haired woman mused as she grabbed another diaper from the pile, this one decorated with a bunch of bubbles compared to the plain one that she wore. “Alright, now it’s time for your change, Baby Girl.” The edge of her smile had a slight smirk to it, as her control over the situation continued to grow…

The grey-haired artist slowly laid down on the blanket and spread her legs, keeping her eyes from looking straight towards the woman that she had worked with for such a long time. She just laid there quietly as her butt was lifted ever slightly to allow for the bubble-patterned padding to scoot underneath. Her spread legs made it easy to bring the midsection through, and snapping the wings around her waist was just as easy. Thanks to her silent willingness to go through with this, changing her into a diaper was super easy. As expected of a Baby Girl.

“You’re staying awfully silent, Langshi. Still shy about all of this?” Hato chimed as she grabbed the two baby bottles from the table, offering one of them to the artist. Knowing her, she probably stuffed the milk full of some sort of laxative, just to emulate the effects of one of her characters’ breastfeeding abilities…

Langshi just kept on being quiet, preferring to stay silent than admit that she was enjoying all of this. Especially as she was offered a baby bottle, she didn’t even take it when it would’ve helped her friend immerse herself in all of this, which was the plan from the get go. She was far too embarrassed…

The white-haired writer rubbed her chin for a bit as she put the bottles aside, only to smile more warmly as she figured out how to solve the issue. She carefully lifted the silent Baby Girl off the blanket, before turning her around to face the older woman’s breasts, forcing her lips onto one of the nipples.

Her smaller friend’s eyes widened as she struggled against the writer’s grip, only for her hand to keep her from pulling away from that oversized breast. Little by little, she was forced to suckle on that nipple. First it was out of desperation to get free, but after a while it became more instinctual, almost as if she was following her heart’s true desires.

The more she sucked, the more it felt like something was dripping onto her nipple. After that felt like a small eternity, and a lot of rubbing from the writer against the back of her head, she definitely felt something trickling down her throat. It was sweet, a little creamy, and warm enough for a Baby Girl like her. 

Maybe if she wasn’t focused on drinking the stuff, she would’ve realized that she was in danger. Hato had never been pregnant, so if she was lactating, she had to be channeling one of her characters in some way. One of those characters was the very same one they had been discussing earlier, Asphodel, and whenever somebody swallowed her breast milk…

Langshi’s eyes widened as she felt a heavy cramp in her stomach, and her poor posterior started releasing little toots of gas in rapid succession. *Frrrts* and *Brrraaaps* echoed from her padded bottom, each of them making the poor thing crinkle bit by bit. With every bit that left her rear, her grip on the older woman’s body grew tighter, her worries filling her head as she didn’t want to mess her diaper. 

Her love for diapers and infantilism in general was twofold. Even though she loved putting her characters through the wringer and end up loved little babies, she couldn’t stand being in the same situation. She was shy, she was embarrassed, and even though her heart knew she loved it, her mind wouldn’t accept it. No matter what, she didn’t want to give in and accept that she was a baby…

“It’s okay.” A simple whisper graced her ears, courtesy of the woman who was breastfeeding her in the first place. Hato wasn’t the most maternal woman, but when she cradled the younger girl in her arms and slowly rubbed away at the back of her head… It really felt like she emulated the spirit of a mother. And all the comfort that came with it.

Langshi sniffled a little as the worried tears ran down her cheeks, using her suckling as a way to keep herself from sobbing. That, plus the comfort from the older woman, slowly wiped away her worries as she just gave in and let things happen. If there was somebody she trusted, then it was the older woman…

Maybe this trust was a result of the bond that they shared. Or maybe, like the author holding her in her arms, she had subconsciously started to channel one of her own characters through her body. To match the older woman that manifested through the writer. In the artist’s case, however, it happened to be one of the most vulnerable girls in her collection… The (incontinent) Silver Wolf, Claris. Somebody that the writer had already babied twice before, which may also have served to strengthen this trust...

Another loud and potent *FRRRRRT* left her bowels as she closed her eyes, leaning into the breast as she suckled harder. The milk, so sweet and luscious, kept her distracted as the real filth finally started to slide out of her butt. A mixture so gross and so wet that the back of her diaper got discolored in mere seconds.

It turned out that thanks to the remaining jetlag in her system from all of that flying left her with a bit of diarrhea, which resulted in the runny shits pouring their way into her padding. It just got wetter and saggier, as if she had peed in it before taking a dump. And the way it rubbed up against her poor butt did nothing to make her feel better, even if she did feel relieved over getting the pressure out of her.

Eventually, the flow came to a halt, and the older woman finally let her pull her head off her breast. She carefully tilted the younger girl’s head up so they could look each other in the eye, with the tears still running down the poor artist’s reddened cheeks…

“Langshi.” Hato said with a gentle tone, slowly wiping away the tears from her face as she smiled, radiating warmth from that expression. “As long as you’re here, I think it’s best that a Baby Girl like you stays padded. We never know if you’ll have another accident.” Her words were pure lies, but thanks to the little… ‘experience’ they just went through, they felt real.

The artist shook her head, refusing that offer adamantly without speaking up. Even if she was stuck with a stinky diaper hanging around her waist, her mind still refused to accept it or the label the woman was giving her.

“Oh? You want to go around in big girl panties?” The writer said with a bit of a teasing edge, as she carefully sank one hand into the front of the younger girl’s diaper, before pulling those fingers out and showing her the results of her little mess…

Fresh feminine ejaculate. The poor girl had orgasmed while she shat herself, and there was the evidence. She couldn’t deny it. And it made her clamp up harder, closing her eyes and refusing to look…

“Just say you’re a Baby Girl, Langshi. I’ll take care of you for as long as you want to stay.” Hato’s sweet voice echoed through her ears as she carefully ran her hand through her hair, wanting to support her while teasing her. “You’ll get everything you want. You have Mama’s word.” She whispered into her ear, trying to make her lower her guard…

Langshi took a deep breath. Her heart was winning out over her rational and defensive mind, as she looked into the ‘caretaker’s eyes. “...I… I’m a Baby Girl…” She muttered, her lips wavering after saying those powerful and shameful words. “...A Baby Girl who loves to poop and cum in her diapers…” She admitted further, before burying herself into her writer friend’s breasts. She had said enough, now it was her turn to hold up her end of the bargain.

“Good Baby Girl.” Mama Hato whispered into her ear as she hugged her tight, already looking forward to spoiling her for the rest of her stay...


End file.
